


JSE Ego Headcanons

by HMSquared



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Age and Birthdays, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Anger, Art, Berserk Buttons, Brotherly Love, Candy, Cause of death - Freeform, Cell Phones, Children, Christmas, Clothing, Coloring, Comics, Cooking, Crying, Death, Despite the whole Septicart thing, Deutsch | German, Diary/Journal, Disney World & Disneyland, Drawing, Drunk Dialing, Earth Day, Easter, Family Issues, Fanart, Fanfiction, Glasses, Glitches, Halloween, Heroism, Hidden Talents, Hogwarts Houses, Holidays, Homosexuality, Illnesses, Kidnapping, LGBTQ Themes, Latin, Love, Magic, Mental Breakdown, Morning Routines, Most of the egos are terrible artists, Music, Nicknames, Nightly routines, OCs (not mine), Pain, Pain tolerance, Panic! at the Disco References, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Torture, Phone Names, Phone backgrounds, Pictures, Pizza, Platonic Relationships, Power Outage, Puns & Word Play, References to Depression, Secrets, Showers, Skills and Interests, Sneezing, Swearing, TV Tropes, Taste Preference, Tattoos, Tears, Trauma, Trinkets, Video & Computer Games, Writing, YouTube, favorite food, headcanons, high school band, jumpscares, laughing, one day left to live, originally on Tumblr, personality changes, sick author, sprained ankle, zalgo text
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 59
Words: 8,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: My personal headcanons involving the Jacksepticeye egos.Just as a note, Robbie isn't included because while I like him, he technically isn't an actual ego.





	1. Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ego Characterizations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515473) by [Doctor_Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord). 



> I LOVE Doctor_Discord's ego characterizations (check them out if you haven't) and decided to finally post my headcanons about the egos here. Enjoy!

Anti: He has SEEN your Darki fanfics and will KILL you if you bring them up.

Chase: He can only read happy fics and is very susceptible to triggers (also, he doesn't understand why people ship him and Anti. The guy tortured him!).

Schneep: He likes mostly everything, he just can't read fics about Anti torturing him or Chase. Bringing those up is a very quick way to make him mad.

JJ: He doesn't entirely understand fanfiction yet. The others learned this the hard way when he read a piece about Chase dying and mourned for two days.

Marvin: He doesn't read fanfiction that often, mostly because fantasy AUs anger him. Not because of the story, but because they tend to get things wrong, in his opinion.

Jackie: Superhero AUs are the best, in his opinion.

 


	2. One Day Left To Live

Anti: Kills as many people as possible.

Chase: Counts down the seconds until his death.

Schneep: Tries to learn a new skill (it can go with everything else he doesn’t finish).

JJ: Documents feelings in his journal.

Marvin: Sits with Schneep while he tries to master a final magic trick.

Jackie: Tries to save all of the people Anti is killing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a post on my Tumblr and is basically, "One day left to live, what do you do?"


	3. How Would You Most Like To Die?

Anti: He spends more time contemplating the deaths of others, thank you very much.

Chase: Gunshot, alcohol, or hanging, but he’s not super picky.

Schneep: He’d love to die heroically while trying to cure a virus.

JJ: Everything is new to him, but the one way he doesn’t want to go is a car crash.

Marvin: Nothing magic related; it would be extremely embarrassing.

Jackie: He'd love to die doing what he loves, and that's helping others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another transplanted Tumblr post.


	4. Fanfiction (Writing)

Anti: Why write sins (not tragedies) when you can just make them happen in the real world?

Chase: He keeps a journal of dreams and urges he has, but wouldn't really call it fanfiction.

Schneep: He's written a ton of fanfiction, but doesn't have the courage to share any of it.

JJ: He and Jackie write a comic series together.

Marvin: He has no free time (yes, he's busier then Schneep) and has no desire to ever write fanfiction anyway.

Jackie: Coloring and designing characters for his comic with JJ are his main thing, along with a few solo pieces that make him cringe.


	5. Drawing

Anti: Despite how precise he is with a knife, Anti draws about as well as a third grader.

Chase: Right after Stacy took the kids, he made some nightmare fuel-worthy pieces. Having said that, he's very humble about his drawing abilities.

Schneep: Aside from medical charts and diagrams, he can't draw squat.

JJ: He draws part of the comic he and Jackie write in a Bendy and the Ink Machine style.

Marvin: He prefers looking at fanart of himself and trying to incorporate the best ideas into his wardrobe.

Jackie: He draws most of the comic with JJ. Jack caught a glimpse once and they got into a fight about whether to post it or not.

 


	6. Phones

Anti: The first thing he did after getting a phone was glitch it out so badly the other egos can't use it. And that's just fine with him. :)

Chase: He did have a phone for a little bit, but Schneep eventually had to take it because he was drunk-dialing Stacy and reading the news.

Schneep: He and Anti regularly clash over who has the most screen time. It's actually kind of cute. Otherwise, he uses his phone to research medical conditions and keep in touch while on vacation.

JJ: Technically he has a phone, but attempts at using it have gone nowhere. Lessons from Schneep haven't helped either.

Marvin: Whenever loud music is playing, the other egos instantly know who to blame.

Jackie: He mostly streams animated movies and works on photography. Oh, and he has so many games it is legitimately not funny.


	7. Holidays

FAVORITES

Anti: Halloween (do you really need to ask?).

Chase: New Year's Eve and St. Patrick's Day (both give him excuses to get drunk).

Schneep: Earth Day.

JJ: H͈͜͝͞a͖͝l̙̝̅̓ľ͇̤̓o͢͝w͈̯̌͒ȅ̯é̢n̬̮̂̉.̲̗̗̐͞

Marvin: Día de los Muertos, otherwise known as Day of the Dead. He's also a humongous sucker for Mardi Gras.

Jackie: Easter, Christmas, and Thanksgiving. When he's not with family, Jackie goes down to the local soup kitchen or retirement home and helps out.

 

LEAST FAVORITES

Anti: Valentine's Day. Bring it up, and you'll be shoved into a coffin within seconds.

Chase: Halloween, Valentine's Day, and Christmas. They all make him depressed.

Schneep: Christmas and Valentine's Day, due to how commercial they've become. Moreso with Valentine's Day.

JJ: H͈͜͝͞a͖͝l̙̝̅̓ľ͇̤̓o͢͝w͈̯̌͒ȅ̯é̢n̬̮̂̉.̲̗̗̐͞

Marvin: New Year's Eve, which reminds him he never completed any of his resolutions (again).

Jackie: Halloween, mostly due to Anti popping into existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I said JJ likes and dislikes Halloween due to Anti screwing with his brain, but I've since changed my mind. He likes Halloween due to it being his birthday and the aesthetic is actually really cool, but he hates it due to...you know, Anti kidnapping him and screwing with his brain.


	8. Opinion On Love

Anti: He hates anything having to do with love. Chase thinks it's because he's scared, which may or may not be true.

Chase: Ever since Stacy left, love has made him depressed. However, deep down, he hopes someone will fall in love with him and make him happy again.

Schneep: He doesn't really lean one way or the other.

JJ: Single and happy as a feather. He wouldn't mind dating, it's just not his top priority right now.

Marvin: He has no time for love, despite having so many admirers.

Jackie: He's never fallen in love before, but wants to.


	9. Favorite Candy

Anti: He doesn't eat candy for the most part but for some strange reason, our favorite glitchy boy has an unhealthy obsession with Pop Rocks. He won't eat other powder or particle candies; Pop Rocks or nothing.

Chase: Pixi sticks and sour candy. He also loved Jawbreakers until Schneep pointed out they won't actually break your jaw.

Schneep: Jawbreakers, Smarties, or Jolly Rancher hard candies (especially the sour apple ones). They help him concentrate and annoy everyone else in the process.

JJ: Caramel candies or taffy. Reese's Peanut Butter Cups baffle him, but once Marvin can convince him to chew, he's fine.

Marvin: Reese's...anything. Just give him chocolate and peanut butter to make one happy magician appear.

Jackie: Skittles, M&M's, and candy-covered popcorn. Anything super colorful, really, but those are his favorites.


	10. Favorite Foods

Anti: He doesn't really have to eat since he's a demon...but that doesn't stop him indulging in extremely rare meat.

Chase: He and Anti used to have drinking contests, but since Anti's a demon, he can drink forever. Now he stress eats Cheetos and Pringles.

Schneep: Despite having lived in England for several years, he's a sucker for German cuisine. Bratwurst, cheese, asparagus...he loves it all.

JJ: He prefers the simple things in life, such as mashed potatoes, pie, and other foods some people might consider "old-fashioned." Oh, and it all has to be homemade.

Marvin: Very expensive chocolates and mints are enough to win him over. On a regular basis, he loves seafood.

Jackie: Pizza, salad, and potato chips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a difficult chapter to come up with things for. Does it show?


	11. Cooking Skills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally stole this idea from Doctor_Discord's "Ego Characterizations."

Anti: The one time he did try to cook resulted in almost setting the house on fire (because he turned the flame up way too high and cackled), and he really shouldn't be around sharp knives... Marvin had to put a demon-repelling curse on everything, which means they now have to be careful about what very few foods Anti puts in his mouth.

Chase: Really complicated recipes frustrate him, but he has this freaky ability to eat a microwave meal and then make it perfectly from scratch. He's got mac-&-cheese down to a science.

Schneep: Cooking skills are average, but he makes a freaking mess out of the kitchen. To date, his is the only person who can instantly make JJ sign swear words by doing that.

JJ: Once he figures out Jack's kitchen, JJ is a cooking  _menace_. He can make anything and knows exactly how to fix a recipe.

Marvin: He  _can_ cook, but when you can summon random meals from anywhere, why bother? (Jack, Chase, and Schneep like to point this out a lot)

Jackie: Oh man, he's  _tried_...but 99% of the time, Jackie ends up cutting himself or burning something. And unlike Anti, he's not doing it on purpose.


	12. Swearing Frequency

Anti: Despite having the sassiness levels of Freddy Kruger and Deadpool, he doesn't swear every two seconds. Just the usual words when especially angry or annoyed (which sounds like all the time, but he really doesn't swear that often).

Chase: Depression, having kids, and therapy have lowered his desire to swear, but he drops a few F-bombs when extremely intoxicated.

Schneep: He knows every German curse word.

JJ: He doesn't swear at all unless you severely annoy/piss off/anger him, which is very hard to do. If that happens, he'll start swear-signing at lightning speed (topped with a few middle fingers).

Marvin: JJ once told him he swears like a sailor, which he took as a compliment.

Jackie: Not much of a swearer. Very, very rarely, he'll mutter "son of a bitch" under his breath, but that's only when a) he missed an important detail or b) his computer crashed and whatever photo he was working on DIDN'T SAVE.


	13. Pain Tolerance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit (6/11/19): I just realized "Lucky 13" is Pain Tolerance. Anyway...

Anti: He's sliced his throat open, so...

Chase: Surprisingly high pain tolerance. It's the mind games that break him.

Schneep: Ironically, he hates needles. Along with any other major injuries.

JJ: Hovers between Anti and Marvin.

Marvin: Extremely high pain tolerance, and hurting him _will_ result in you getting smacked.

Jackie: Pretty high pain tolerance.


	14. Alcohol Tolerance

Anti: He can drink endlessly with no negative side effects.

Chase: Schneep managed to get him off alcohol, so any relapses result in him getting extremely intoxicated. Anti loves this because Chase cries when drunk.

Schneep: He can handle anything up to a beer stein. Then he'll start swearing in German before falling asleep.

JJ: After Chase started rehab with Schneep, he became Anti's drinking opponent (JJ occasionally cheats, but can hold his own). He gets giggly after a few beers.

Marvin: Wine, not beer. And for some spooky reason, he just can't get drunk. Anti and Schneep have both tried, but it just doesn't happen.

Jackie: Doesn't drink that often, but he also can't get drunk.


	15. Berserk Buttons

Anti: Dark, people calling him a "glitch bitch" or not taking him seriously...what _doesn't_ piss off a knife-wielding maniac?

Chase: Try to hurt his family ( _especially_ Jack, JJ, or Jackie), and he will blow his top.

Schneep: He is a massive perfectionist and slightly OCD.

JJ: People being massive dicks. If you are being a dick and your name isn't Anti or Marvin...then you are in trouble.

Marvin: People who think they’re smarter then everyone else or are mean just for the hell of it. Also...hurt Jackie, and Marvin will have your head.

Jackie: WHEN HE WAS WORKING ON A PHOTO AND IT DIDN'T SAVE BECAUSE HIS COMPUTER IS A DINOSAUR.


	16. Opinion On Homosexuality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride month, guys! Also, apologies if this unintentionally offends anyone; some of the character's views do not reflect my own.

Anti: He has no interest in love period, so...he doesn't really care. Unfortunately, he doesn't like trans people, something Schneep and Jack have desperately fought to change.

Chase: A quiet supporter, this one is.

Schneep: He doesn't have any major opinions, but gets a tiny smile on his face around gay or lesbian couples.

JJ: He desperately wants to understand, but hasn't gotten there yet (not hateful, just confused).

Marvin: Humongous LGBT supporter and has no problem with dressing up for Pride parades. He's also the only one who's slapped Anti, and that was because he made fun of his outfit.

Jackie: Doesn't really mind the LGBT community and has been to a few Pride parades with Marvin.


	17. If The Power Went Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I keep bombarding you guys with these (they're really good for blowing off steam.)! Also, I read Doctor_Discord's stuff and...I don't want to say I'm stealing a lot of their prompts, but I'm stealing a lot of their prompts.

Anti: Knowing him, he's probably the one who turned off the power in the first place. And he can see in the dark, so he'd probably just mess with the others.

Chase: He'd have a small panic attack, would light a candle, then take several deep breaths.

Schneep: He gets annoyed because usually, he's working on some giant report when the power goes out and it doesn't save.

JJ: No power? No problem, he just sits with Chase and his candle.

Marvin: He likes making mini Northern Lights in the living room, and everyone loves it (except for Anti, because he's a party pooper).

Jackie: He'll either get annoyed because his photo work didn't save or just reads a book by Chase's candle and Marvin's mini Northern Lights.


	18. If They Did YouTube

Anti: He already messes with Jack's stuff, but if he really wanted to, he could make some  _killer_ Marble Hornets-esque videos.

Chase: He'd probably do silly challenge videos and Nerf trick shots.

Schneep: He has no interest in doing YouTube after "Kill Jacksepticeye."

JJ: He could start recording speed-drawings of the comic he and Jackie make.

Marvin: Magic tricks or vlogs.

Jackie: Probably reactions to things, especially Mark's "Try Not To Laugh" videos. Schneep almost had to give him CPR once, he was laughing so bad. He could also make photo editing tutorials.


	19. Opinion On Kids

Anti: Doesn't really know much about kids (the other egos have been very careful), and he should NOT be around them because he'd either murder or brainwash them.

Chase: Stacy leaving broke his heart, and now sweet kids make him cry. Mean kids, however...well, let's just say JJ had to drag him out of a park because he got way too close to swearing at one.

Schneep: For the most part, he thinks kids are either idiots or egotistical douches. That being said, he tries to be kind around them and has met a couple he genuinely gets along with.

JJ: He absolutely loves children, and they love him back. Marvin taught him a few magic tricks, and so sometimes he'll go to a park when he's feeling good and start doing card tricks.

Marvin: Mostly shares Schneep's opinion, but will happily perform a trick if asked.

Jackie: He's never met a more relatable person or group of people in his life.


	20. Phone Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to note that even though JJ doesn't use his phone, the other egos have his number just in case. Plus, I couldn't help but come up with names.

Anti: Chase is "Subpar Father," Schneep is "The Asshole that got Away" (he doesn't care to comment on the Harry Potter reference), JJ is "Puppet," Marvin is "Deckhole," Jackie is "Child," and Jack is "Jackie." As for other people, Dark is "Copycat/The One I Hate," Bim is "Two-Faced," and Wil is "Idiot."

Chase: Anti is "Horrible Monster," Schneep is "Buddy," JJ is "Mime," Marvin is "Cat" (which annoys him to no end), Jackie is "Other buddy," and Jack is "My Friend." As for other people, Bing is "Equally Bro Average," and Mark is "Confusidude."

Schneep: Anti is "Arschloch," Chase is "Patient," JJ is "Soft Spoken," Marvin is "Katzenartig," Jackie is "Held," and Jack is "Schöpfer." As for other people, Dr. Iplier is "Ich bin der Doktor" (his request), Mark is "König," and Dark is "Arschloch-Affe" (this annoys both non-corporeal beings).

JJ: He doesn't have a phone, so this doesn't apply.

Marvin: Anti is "culus," Chase is "Broken," Schneep is "Doctor," JJ is "The Silent One," Jackie is "My Brother," and Jack is "Artist." As for other people, Mark is "The Beginning of Chaos," Dark is "Coin," and Silver is "Fool."

Jackie: Anti is "Pumpkin Head," Chase is "Buddy," Schneep is "The One with Needles," JJ is "Bowler Hat," Marvin is "Magical Marvin," and Jack is "Creator." As for other people, Mark is "Uncle," Dark is "Purple," and Wil is "Creepy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was, by far, the most fun one I've done so far! ESPECIALLY Schneep's nicknames for everybody.


	21. Showers

Anti: He  _hates_ taking showers because the molecules in his body can't sustain the water or soap and he bounces around like a pinball. There's literally no point to it, Schneep just forces Anti to take one because he's a germaphobe.

Chase: His showers take various amounts of time because he'll turn the water up really hot, then cold when that gets uncomfortable, and then vice-versa while he washes until it's not uncomfortable anymore. The others usually have Anti go after him because he doesn't need hot water like the rest of them.

Schneep: He is extremely meticulous in the shower and takes like half an hour to wash. He used to take cold showers, but then Anti tried to kill him, so he now uses all the hot water because he doesn't want flashbacks.

JJ: He takes ten minutes and goes after Schneep because he likes cold showers. And for some reason, his hair has this thing where one shampoo is all it needs.

Marvin: HIs showers literally take an hour, mostly because he spends half of it in scalding hot water, and then cranks it down to freezing. Schneep freaked the first time he did it, but Marvin maintains that it's good for his pores.

Jackie: He takes baths, which makes Anti super jealous; he wants to boil him alive, but Jackie is surprisingly careful and locks both doors in the bathroom. Oh, and there's an umbrella in there because it's really good at knocking the air out of Anti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a weird one to write...


	22. Morning and Night Routines

MORNING

Anti: He's always the first one up (mostly because he doesn't sleep) and so usually the others find him critiquing horror movies while chewing on raw pieces of bacon. Partly the bacon's delicious, and partly Anti loves seeing Schneep freak because he's eating raw meat.

Chase: It's really hard for him to get up in the morning, especially on sunny days; then Chase just lays in bed and thinks about Stacy. If it's a cloudy or even stormy day, then he instantly gets out of bed and takes a shower before the others can complain about water pressure.

Schneep: He wakes up at 7 a.m. sharp every morning and eats a breath mint, followed by a hand squirt of sanitizer. Then he goes downstairs and gets a bowl of cereal (Cheerios, usually).

JJ: None of the other egos asked him to do it, but he is always up at 6:30 making breakfast. He and Anti do this weird thing where the demon sits in the complete dark watching his horror movies while JJ is cooking with all the lights on. It's extremely awkward...

Marvin: He wakes up at 5 a.m., takes a shower, then crawls back into bed and listens to music on his phone until the smell of JJ's amazing breakfast wafts under the door.

Jackie: His alarm goes off at 6:40 and gets snoozed, then he gets up at 7. Jackie loves JJ's breakfasts the most, always complimenting him and chatting with the others as he eats.

NIGHT

Anti: So, as a demon, he literally doesn't have to sleep unless by some rare chance he gets injured. For the longest time, he wandered the halls of the house, but then startled Marvin and caused him to hit his head. Now Anti spends his nights in his room, browsing Tumblr and destroying (before rebuilding) dolls of the other egos someone gave Jack a few years ago at Pax.

Chase: He usually drinks half a glass of milk before going to bed early and falls asleep extremely quickly. Most of the time his glass remains in the kitchen until the wonderful angel that is JJ puts it in the fridge.

Schneep: On nights when he's not extremely tired from work, he reads a chapter of a book while drinking orange tea before bed.

JJ: He's usually on dish duty (the other egos are terrible when it comes to cleaning up) and doesn't get to bed until 11 p.m. There have been a few times where JJ fell asleep on the sofa, another reason Anti is locked in his room.

Marvin: As weird as it sounds, he drinks a cup of hot chocolate before bed and chews on exactly two mint leaves; apparently, it helps him sleep. Sometimes Marvin is hit by insomnia, which makes him extremely irritable in the morning.

Jackie: Tries to read before bed, but falls asleep almost instantly. Jackie still sleeps with a night light; he isn't ashamed in the slightest and uses it to keep Anti out.

Everyone except Anti: LOCKS THEIR DOORS SO HE CAN'T GET IN.


	23. Hogwarts Houses

Anti: Slytherin (what else?).

Chase: Hufflepuff.

Schneep: Ravenclaw.

JJ: Hufflepuff.

Marvin: Ravenclaw, though he leans toward Slytherin a lot.

Jackie: Gryffindor (that's what everyone tells him, he thinks of himself as a Hufflepuff).


	24. Relationship With Jack

Anti: Do you really have to ask?

Chase: He loves Jack with all his heart; the coma brought them a lot closer.

Schneep: He and Jack got along pretty good until the events of "Kill Jacksepticeye." It's not Schneep getting choked that angered him, it's that Jack uploaded it.

JJ: He and Jack haven't hung out a lot, but they have a positive relationship.

Marvin: In Jack's opinion, Marvin is egotistical, and in Marvin's opinion, Jack is too perky.

Jackie: Jack loves him the most aside from Chase; sometimes they'll just spend afternoons playing video games together.


	25. Darkest Secrets (The Ones They'd Die For)

Anti: As evil as he is, Anti is scared of falling in love. Chase is the only one who knows and though he doesn't ever use it as blackmail, simply knowing it makes Anti squirm.

Chase: When Jack fell into the coma, Chase seriously considered suicide. He feels like he let Jack down, which is why he hasn't told anyone.

Schneep: All of the egos already know this, but he's actually terrified of needles and doctor's offices. Schneep is convinced that if someone else found out, he'd die of embarrassment.

JJ: Anti kidnapped him following the 2017 pumpkin carving video and tortured him. 98% of the time he's fine, but every once in awhile, JJ will get the sudden urge to violently hurt someone.

Marvin: He can only control his powers 40% of the time, and in the early days (back when it was just him, Jack, and Jackie), there were a LOT of mishaps. Anti kind of knows there's something up with Marvin's powers, which means he can blackmail him into oblivion.

Jackie: This was not meant in a romantic way, but he and Marvin went out for drinks once and the magician kissed him on the cheek. Marvin does not remember at all, but Jackie DEFINITELY does, and he has never brought it up. 


	26. Phone Charge Frequency

Anti: Will happily let his phone die because a) he can just hack stuff on his own and b) he can recharge it in seconds.

Chase: His phone usually drops around 30% before he charges it.

Schneep: He is VERY OCD, if his phone isn't being used, it's being charged.

JJ: Doesn't have a phone, so this doesn't apply.

Marvin: Also very meticulous, charges his phone around 70%.

Jackie: He tends to run his phone down and gets annoyed while it charges.


	27. Tattoos

Anti: None, though Sam has a black knife on the back of his neck.

Chase: He has Jack and Jackie’s names tattooed on his respective pinkies.

Schneep: Ravenclaw crest on his right ankle.

JJ: None.

Marvin: Spade under his right ear and a royal flush hand on the back of his right shoulder.

Jackie: None.


	28. Trinkets

Anti: His knife from "Say Goodbye." It's really the only thing he feels a positive personal connection toward.

Chase: Schneep gave him a DNA helix made of amber after he completed addiction therapy, and now it sits on a shelf in his room.

Schneep: He has a bunch of those colored glass stones scattered around his room and office, and they're really calming (plus a good fidget).

JJ: His pocketwatch. It's gold with a white clock face, and he takes it everywhere with him.

Marvin: Schneep, Chase, and JJ got him a bonsai tree a few years ago as a Christmas present, and he loves the thing to death.

Jackie: He's got all of the charity pins on his jacket, and he bought them all with his own money.


	29. Teacher AU

Anti: He's the really creepy film teacher who never shows films aside from  _Marble Hornets_ in October, which freaks everyone out. That being said, everyone's projects would turn out really well because he knows how to explain editing in laymen's terms. There are also rumors going around about the scarf he wears to cover his scars.

Chase: Gym teacher. He loves sports like dodgeball (so naturally his students love him) and doesn't tolerate hazing in the slightest. Like, if he found out someone was being bullied, he would hunt down their aggressor and go through the school board if he had to so they could be punished.

Schneep: Biology teacher. Half of his students find him weird because he gets really into labs and will just start yelling in German. Like Chase, he's very concerned about safety and everyone being mature because they work with real chemicals and it would crush him if someone got hurt.

JJ: He is the adorable history teacher who can't speak and teaches sign language on the first day. JJ is super giddy about everything, especially the silent film era, and he's just so passionate and everyone loves him.

Marvin: THEATRE. It's the one class where he can be an overdramatic bitch and most people don't care. His productions are always super-high quality thanks to Jackie's students and occasionally they'll use a movie someone in Anti's class made to up the realism.

Jackie: He's the doodling art teacher who loves comics. He's not actually that good at huge projects, but his kids don't seem to mind because he is super-accepting and the classroom has turned into a safe space. Like, they're the class who sits and chats about life while making stuff and no one is judgy; usually, Jackie's classes fill up super quickly because people love him.


	30. High School Student Tropes

Anti: Delinquent taken up to 11, arguably goth, barbaric bully.

Chase: Frat bro, lovable jock.

Schneep: Foreign exchange student, book dumb.

JJ: Teacher's pet, but not in a bad way. Teachers love him, he just doesn't think anything of it. I can also see him being a band geek.

Marvin: ACADEMIC ALPHA BITCH.

Jackie: Child prodigy.


	31. If They Were In Band

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprisingly loving all of these school prompts. Also, this one was REALLY fun since I used to be a band nerd.

Anti: I can see him either inheriting Jack's drum talent or sitting in the back and just laughing at how bad everyone is.

Chase: Alto saxophone.

Schneep: Percussion.

JJ: Fellow clarinet geek. :)

Marvin: Bass or flute.

Jackie: Trumpet or tuba.


	32. Sugar Or Salt

Anti: SALT, he can't stand sugar. Well, aside from Pop Rocks, and even that's pushing it.

Chase: Depends on his mood.

Schneep: Sugar.

JJ: Salt.

Marvin: Sugar, despite being so salty.

Jackie: Salt, surprisingly.


	33. What They Do When Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by my inability to cough and bitchy sore throat, excuse my vernacular!

Anti: He doesn’t really get sick in a normal sense, but every once in a while his dark particles will fall out of wack and he becomes even worse then usual.

Chase: He curls up under a blanket and tries to sleep.

Schneep: Usually he just tries to work through it and the others have to force rest because he’ll get janky.

JJ: Takes medicine from Schneep and sleeps like a brick.

Marvin: He becomes an absolute BITCH when he’s sick and Anti is the only one who semi-tolerates him.

Jackie: He gets food from JJ and watches Netflix in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short descriptions today, but I really need to rest.


	34. How Often They Sneeze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I’m sneezing up a storm over here.

Anti: He’s a demon and doesn’t need to breathe, so sneezing very rarely happens.

Chase: He has a habit of sneezing at the worst possible time, and Schneep isn’t sure why.

Schneep: Regular amount of sneezing.

JJ: Also has a regular amount of sneezing, and he sounds like a mouse.

Marvin: It’s gotten better, but he used to sneeze so much Schneep thought he was sick.

Jackie: Doesn’t sneeze that often and also sounds like a mouse.


	35. Lock/Home Screens

Anti: His lock screen is this really dark green that's almost black (don't call it pretty or he'll stab you) with a crack design in the lower right corner. The home screen is solid black with a few red slashes here and there, kind of faded into the background (don't call it pretty or he'll STAB YOU).

Chase: Doesn't have his phone anymore, but the lock screen used to be a picture of him and Jack at an obscure coffee shop together drinking bubble tea and the home screen was of Jackie sitting criss-cross with him draped over his shoulder and Marvin way off in the distance (Schneep took that picture).

Schneep: His lock screen has a bunch of emergency numbers on it and his home screen is this beautiful light blue with a pink amaryllis and blue orchid crossing over it.

JJ: Doesn't use his phone, so this doesn't apply.

Marvin: His lock screen is solid purple with a white outline of his mask and the home screen is the four suits (black on a red background).

Jackie: His lock screen is him and Chase playing video games together (Jack took a picture of this rare occurrence) and his home screen is all of the egos (yes, even Anti) in one picture. He and Chase are sitting, Schneep and JJ are kneeling next to them (Schneep on the left, JJ on the right), Marvin is facing the camera, and Anti is glaring off to the side. Jack was kind enough to take the picture.


	36. Favorite Picture

Anti: Because he's a demon, he can make pocket dimensions, and one of them is an empty park. One day Anti was strolling through it and felt really happy for some reason (like, actually happy, not psychotic), so he took a picture of his reflection on a black marble sculpture (because a selfie would have been too much).

Chase: That picture of him and Jack drinking bubble tea because Jack's mid-swallow and Chase is looking at him while sipping...it's definitely one of his happiest memories. And for anyone curious, Jackie took it.

Schneep: After he returned from vacation (and it was an actual vacation, Anti didn't kidnap him), Chase surprised him with an emotional hug. Jackie snapped the photo, and Schneep's just in the entrance with his bags on the floor and Chase's arms around his neck.

JJ: No one's really sure when it was taken, but after the whole kidnapping thing, JJ was really beat up. Chase noticed, walked over, and just snapped a selfie of them together. The picture's mid-gesture, so Chase is rubbing JJ's hair, and the younger ego's got this smile on his face like "things are going to be okay" (and Chase apologized right after taking it, which didn't matter since JJ appreciated the gesture).

Marvin: After dying and styling his hair (which will be discussed in a later fic), he wasn't feeling too confident and Jackie was also kind of in a bad mood. The two of them decided to take a picture after getting home from the salon and despite everyone being identical, they look the most similar out of the egos.

Jackie: That picture of Chase dangling over his shoulder always makes him smile. He also put temporary color in his tips once and so there's a picture of him with red hair and...he's just got this bashful smile on his face, which doesn't happen often.


	37. Hidden Talents

Anti: You’d think it’d be obvious since he’s a demon, but Anti is really good at magic. He just, you know, likes having a more hands-on approach.

Chase: Acting.

Schneep: Gardening. Seriously, I have this image of him with plant trays in his office and just watering them every day.

JJ: He is freakishly good at fighting. Like, if he got into a fight with all the egos back to back, Anti would be the only one who could beat him.

Marvin: Amazing pitch. Every once in a while, someone will hear him whistling or humming video game music.

Jackie: Video game and movie quotes. It doesn't happen often, but sometimes he'll just spout one off the top of his head.


	38. Ages and Birthdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of how time works, these will all change next year. This is also assuming their birthdays have already hit.

Anti: 26 (October 31, 2016).

Chase: 25 (April 11, 2017).

Schneep: 26 (September 15, 2016).

JJ: 25 (October 31, 2017).

Marvin: 26 (August 11, 2016).

Jackie: 26 (July 10, 2016).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a reference, Anti, Schneep, Marvin, and Jackie are all three years behind Jack; Chase and JJ are four years behind.


	39. Happy Little Surprises

Anti: One day a black crystal on a cord showed up on his desk. It's the one piece of jewelry he'll ever wear, and he can't figure out who actually made it since the others hate his guts (supposedly, at least, in reality, the others still love Anti deep down; he is their brother, after all).

Chase: When he was in a really bad place mentally, Jackie and Schneep sent him little anonymous notes on heart-shaped pieces of paper with encouraging messages on them. Chase never figured it out until the day after he finished treatment and saw the same paper hanging on Schneep's corkboard. Jackie's involvement, however, is still an absolute mystery.

Schneep: Every once in a while, the rocks in his office will have moved, and he can't figure out who's doing it (JJ likes using them as a fidget).

JJ: This is something they will never tell anybody, but one day JJ tripped and smashed the face of his pocket watch. He couldn't find anyone to fix it, and an exasperated Anti finally put it back together when he wasn't looking. It was the one time he used his magic for good, and he hates himself for doing it (this was after the kidnapping and torture episode).

Marvin: Just that Jackie actually came with him to get his hair dyed, since he was super nervous and thought he would say no.

Jackie: As a birthday present, the other egos (sans Anti, of course) put some of his best photos together in a collage and wrote "Happy Birthday Jackie" in the middle. It took them hours to figure out the editing software, but Jackie doesn't care and now it's his desktop background.


	40. Outfits (Daily)

Anti: He's always dressed in a black shirt and ripped black jeans with matching sneakers. Every once in a while he'll wear the necklace one of the other egos got him, but only when he's in a very good mood.

Chase: Colorful shirts with a hint of black in them are his aesthetic (similar style to Mark’s blue and white shirt with the flowers). Usually, his jeans and sneakers match said colorful shirt, the guy is a clothing hoarder. He hasn't really worn his hat since completing therapy because it reminds him of who he once was.

Schneep: After the events of Kill Jacksepticeye, he started wearing gray turtlenecks to hide the tiny scar the headphones gave him and matching jeans. He has a surprisingly colorful sneaker collection. Occasionally he’ll wear a gray cardigan; Mark got Schneep one for Christmas after he complimented it.

JJ: Vests, bowties, and some kind of hat. Usually a bowler hat, but he's rocked a fedora once or twice.

Marvin: Black shirts with a touch of color and comfy jeans.

Jackie: Colorful graphic shirts or hoodies and jeans with some kind of bright accent. Sneaker wise, he usually raids Chase's closet; Jackie also has a few pairs of his own he's doodled on over the years. As for hats, he loves beanies and has a dark red one.


	41. Saddest Picture

Anti: Jackie swears he took a photo of this on accident, but one day Anti was walking through the house and his feet slipped out from under him. He managed to sprain his ankle and it shook him a little bit, resulting in a massive F-Bomb that hit the whole house. The picture itself is the other concerned egos surrounding Anti, who's clutching his ankle and actually shaking in pain and shock.

Chase: Right before he started addiction therapy, Schneep took him out for one last round of drinks. In the picture, Chase's head is on the table with an arm covering his face and he's half-asleep... The only reason Schneep took it was so they could compare after he got clean.

Schneep: After Anti sprained his ankle, Marvin and Jackie dragged him to Schneep. The angry doctor fixed him up without a word, the demon turned to leave...and then Schneep just started swearing venomously in both German and English. Anti was actually shocked, and Jackie managed to get a picture of the doctor glaring at the camera and shaking his head.

JJ: Right before Anti let him go, the demon gave him a camera. A crying JJ attempted to take a picture of himself but his arms were tied up, and so the camera dropped from his grip and hit the floor. The image is a blurry Polaroid of a bloody and sobbing JJ tied up, almost looking like he's just done with living.

Marvin: Jackie took a picture of him right after he got his haired dyed, and Marvin has this "I'm about to cry" smile on his face. He just wasn't in a good mood that day, and he holds onto it as a reminder that things will get better.

Jackie: There was one day where, for no reason, he was just feeling very sad and tired. After about three minutes of crying, Jackie took a picture of himself, and his face was still red and teary.


	42. Worst Pain They've Ever Been In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm not softening Anti up. Even homicidal demons have layers.

Anti: He was REALLY shaken after spraining his ankle. Like, his brain kicked into overdrive and he hid in his room, convinced he was going to lose his powers. There may have even been a little bit of crying involved.

Chase: The first few days after therapy started, he went through MASSIVE withdrawal. Luckily Schneep was able to calm his symptoms, but his body hurt and he was just in so much pain.

Schneep: The aftermath of Kill Jacksepticeye: he woke up on Jack's floor with a splitting headache and chills. It took him a couple of minutes to breathe properly, and the whole time he was waiting for Anti to appear over him and finish the job.

JJ: The entirety of Anti's torture. JJ doesn't even remember half of it, and he still flinches every time he thinks about it.

Marvin: It wasn't physical pain, but as the egos started fading, he felt unwanted and unloved. It never reached the point of suicidal depression; Marvin was just really sad all the time. It ended when he got his hair done, since he could finally look at his reflection and be happy.

Jackie: One night while traveling through Brighton, a sleep-deprived Jackie woke up on the roof of a building about to fall off. The fall didn't kill him, thankfully, but it took lots of magic from Schneep and Marvin to fix him.


	43. How Angry They Get

Anti: Most of the time when he's angry, Anti goes into his euphoric "I'm going to possess and/or kill you while cackling" state. It doesn't happen often, but every once in a long while, when something really pisses him off...he goes silent. Like, he doesn't speak to anyone, doesn't smile or play pranks, and if you're his target or close to said target, he WILL kill you. This is actually more frightening than usual because he doesn't taunt his victim or possess them and just straight-up murders them with his knife.

Chase: He's actually a pretty chill dude and doesn't get angry that often. Before therapy, he would internalize pain, but has since learned it's okay to talk about your feelings. There is always someone who will listen.

Schneep: He gets frustrated sometimes and will curse under his breath in German. When he gets really angry about stupid or traumatizing things (such as when Anti sprained his ankle), Schneep will just start screaming in both English and German, and most of it is swearing.

JJ: He's probably the calmest of the egos, 98% of the time he's fine. It's those little periods when JJ's resisting the urge to kill someone that he's more susceptible. When you piss him off at that point, he will start swear-signing at you like nobody's business. It's worse than yelling because his face is screwed up but no sound is coming out.

Marvin: Like Schneep, he tends to get frustrated with stuff occasionally. However, if he gets really angry, he will fly into a murderous rage and usually, Schneep has to tranquilize him. I'm not even exaggerating, because otherwise Marvin will grab the closest thing nearby and use it as a weapon.

Jackie: He doesn't really get angry unless it is extremely warranted. When that happens, he goes silent like Anti and tracks down the person who pissed him off. Jackie doesn't ever want to kill them, but he has grabbed a couple of people by the throat and made them rethink their life choices.


	44. Nicknames

Anti: None of the other egos dare call him anything (except for Schneep, who refers to him as Arschloch venomously). The demon himself has a habit of calling Jack some form of Jackieboy (usually just Jackie).

Chase: Schneep used to call him "Hope" during therapy, but this has since faded away and it's kind of embarrassing for the both of them. Jackie will sometimes refer to him as "brother," which he doesn't mind in the slightest.

Schneep: Chase sometimes calls him an uptight asshole when they're both frustrated, while Marvin refers to him by the way less polite "Schwachkopf" (it's the only German he knows, and it's specifically to piss Schneep off). Anti also loves sneaking up behind him and smirking "Doctor," as if to say, "I could have killed you. You're still alive because of me."

JJ: Chase and Anti both call him "puppet" (though for completely different reasons), and when the former realized JJ didn't like the nickname, he started calling him "mime."

Marvin: Jackie loves calling him "brother," it's really the only thing he calls him besides "Magical Marvin."

Jackie: Marvin sometimes calls him "The Amazing Jackie," but it's only when the superhero is in a really bad mood.


	45. Best And Worst Relationships With Their Fellow Egos (And Jack)

BEST

Anti: I mean...he semi-tolerates JJ due to the kidnapping, which is really saying something. And when Marvin gets sick, they kind of get along.

Chase: Jackie, Schneep, and Jack are his best friends.

Schneep: Ever since therapy, he's cared for Chase an awful lot. He also learned sign language from JJ, which made them close.

JJ: He loved teaching Schneep sign-language and enjoys helping Jackie with comic books.

Marvin: By far, his best friend is Jackie. No question.

Jackie: Chase and Jack are the only ones he can relate to, and Marvin is his best friend.

 

WORST

Anti: Uh...everyone else? His worst enemy is actually Schneep, their hatred is extremely mutual.

Chase: In this timeline, the kidnapping of Stacy and the kids never happened, but Anti still puts him on edge. And he thinks Marvin is a douchebag.

Schneep: Anti by far. His relationship with Marvin isn't too great either.

JJ: Doesn't really have one? I mean, he still hates Anti's guts for the most part.

Marvin: Chase, Schneep, and Jack don't like him, which is just fine.

Jackie: Anti. Jackie has considered kicking him out several times, but has never come close to going through with it.


	46. The Event That Would Break Them

Anti: As we've discovered through the ankle incident, Anti does not handle getting hurt normally very well. All he knows and all he enjoys is killing without consequence, so if he ever got seriously hurt and couldn't recover...those precious moments before death would be the worst.

Chase: If he ever badly relapsed and one of the egos got hurt. Heck, if Jack, Jackie, or Schneep ever got seriously hurt in general, he would lose it.

Schneep: Kind of fitting with the above, Chase seriously relapsing and hurting someone would break him. He worked really hard to get him clean, and so watching this man he loves (platonically!) break down would smash him.

JJ: Those urges he feels 2% of the time... JJ has never come close to acting on them, but if he ever did, it would absolutely destroy him. Especially if one of the other egos, Jack, or someone related to Mark got killed. Then he would just curl into a ball and let himself die.

Marvin: His ability to control his powers has gotten way better, so if he ever lost control again, it would be a huge issue. Also...if you hurt Jackie...Marvin will murder you...and destroy everything you hold dear.

Jackie: If Marvin or Jack got hurt, he would feel terrible EVEN IF it wasn't his fault.


	47. High School AU

Anti: He has no friends, which sounds sad until you remember he's insane and has no need for a social life. A few kids have TRIED to become friends with Anti for one reason or another, but he just pushes them all away and lives his merry life. And, because he's human, SCARVES. Black ones, baklavas, turtlenecks...whatever covers his neck.

Chase: He's a jock who is depressed, and even though he doesn't have any close friends, most of the students love him. He's kind and doesn't tolerate bullies, so if someone was picking on him, everyone else would lend support.

Schneep: Crazy German exchange student who loves biology. He has a few friends but tends to be in his own little world. Oh, and he gets away with swearing in German. A LOT.

JJ: Mute kid who communicates in sign language. Like Chase, he doesn't have any friends but people LOVE him; he's so cute and funny, and a reminder that life will get better. As for bullies...he has gone to the office several times for fights. Like, it doesn't matter if the captain of the wrestling team is picking on someone, JJ will destroy them until someone breaks up the fight.

Marvin: Egotistical theatre kid with a few friends. He's not particularly liked by most of the student body due to being a bitch, but...Marvin does not care. He is really good at magic, though, so a few of those kids secretly like him.

Jackie: Photography student with a heart of gold and a hatred for bullies. 95% of the time, the main story going around is how he defeated another bully. Usually, it's with words, but if he has to, Jackie can hold his own in a fight.


	48. Things They're Really Good At

Anti: Does killing and glitching things count?

Chase: Video games. When they can, he loves playing with Jack (and Mark, if he's around), and it usually consists of a lot of shrieking from the YouTubers.

Schneep: Being a doctor; more specifically, instantly figuring out what's wrong with someone. Usually, the only person who stumps him is Anti, and that's rare considering the demon doesn't really get sick or hurt.

JJ: Sign language and drawing.

Marvin: ACTING. There have been several years where he's pretended to get hurt or even die on April Fools, and once everyone's done freaking out, they start laughing in amazement (and stupidity for not figuring it out the THIRD YEAR IN A ROW).

Jackie: Photography and drawing. Though mostly photography.


	49. Things They're Really Bad At

Anti: Hiding an evil plan. He's a perfectly fine liar, but if a plot has formed, the others will always catch him cackling to himself.

Chase: Anything involving rhythm. You know things are bad when the  _psychotic demon_ is falling out of his chair laughing at your dancing.

Schneep: Dancing without look super awkward.

JJ: Anything that doesn't have a counterpart in his time period. The Internet is the worst; the one time he tried to use it, Schneep's computer almost got reset.

Marvin: Not being an egotistical bitch 90% of the time.

Jackie: Impressions. He's tried (to go along with the movie quotes), but it always comes out wrong.


	50. Reaction To Jumpscares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I played FNaF for the first time today...it's a trip.

Anti: He is a walking embodiment of insanity and evil...jumpscares either make him laugh (if done well) or rage (if done poorly).

Chase: Jumpscares really used to get him, but as he got into a cleaner state of mind, his reaction toned down.

Schneep: Let's see, a doctor who swears in German and a shocking event...take a wild guess.

JJ: Every once in a long while, he'll be fine, but usually he jumps. And if he could speak, he'd probably yelp.

Marvin: Not a fan of jumpscares either (they anger him because he finds them cheap).

Jackie: He loves jumpscares, and the others find that creepy (plus Jackie tends to grin as his housemates freak out).


	51. If They Did “Try Not To Laugh”

Anti: Torture videos would  _not_ be kosher for YouTube, so he’s spend most of the time scoffing at human stupidity.

Chase: He spent some of therapy laughing at stuff on Schneep’s computer, so...five to ten minutes.

Schneep: Before Kill Jacksepticeye, he would crack in a second. Now...no. Just, no.

JJ: Unless it’s something from the 20’s no one else gets, he just raises his eyebrows in confusion.

Marvin: “Try Not To Laugh” challenges are a weakness. You wouldn’t think it, but he laughs like a hyena at everything.

Jackie: Most of the time, no, but he’ll occasionally crack a grin. The only thing that gets him is Mark's "Try Not To Laugh."


	52. Favorite Disney Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to Walt Disney World for the first time last month as a birthday treat. Most of the ego's choices are based on personal experience. :)

Anti: Tower of Terror (which I loved but probably wouldn't do again). Dinosaur is his second favorite.

Chase: That Winnie the Pooh ride I can't remember the name of. The one with the bouncing honey pots. Also feel like he'd love Kilimanjaro Safaris.

Schneep: Star Tours or Expedition Everest.

JJ: Despite all the anxiety before and during (because, you know, Anti destroyed his brain), Tower of Terror and Haunted Mansion.

Marvin: Haunted Mansion or anything Avatar related.

Jackie: The Barnstormer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly recommend Star Tours and the Haunted Mansion to anyone who's never been before. And even if it's slightly outside your comfort zone (it definitely was for me), do Tower of Terror once before you die.


	53. Favorite Video Game Genre

Anti: Um...horror? Do you really have to ask?

Chase: Indy games and narratives. In particular, he loves games that realistically deal with psychological issues.

Schneep: Sci-fi and FPS'.

JJ: He doesn't play video games, per se, but he loves watching Jackie or Chase play.

Marvin: Games with fantasy elements that aren't super cheesy. Destiny is a perfect example.

Jackie: Artistic games that don't fully explain the plot (think What Remains of Edith Finch). He particularly enjoys games with player choices that influence the plot, such as Until Dawn and Detroit: Become Human.

 


	54. Updated Hogwarts Houses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to give the boys new sortings due to a better understanding of their personalities. These were decided using the Pottermore descriptions of each house.

Anti: Slytherin.

Chase: Gryffindor.

Schneep: Ravenclaw before KJSE, now a Slytherin.

JJ: Hufflepuff.

Marvin: Slytherin.

Jackie: Ravenpuff (I've decided mixed houses can be a thing, and he honestly has traits from both).


	55. Favorite Music Genre

Anti: ...Eminem.

Chase: Rock.

Schneep: Pop/soul/r&b. You wouldn't think it from looking at him, but he loves that kind of music (blame Anti and KJSE).

JJ: Classical and jazz. The latter moreso.

Marvin: Soundtracks to movies, TV shows, and video games.

Jackie: Video game soundtracks, electronica, and pop with a soft spot for rock (my personal tastes).


	56. Glasses, Contacts, Or None

Anti: He's a demon, bitch has perfect eyesight.

Chase: Pretty good eyesight as well, surprisingly.

Schneep: He had glasses before KJSE, but then got eye surgery to spite Anti.

JJ: He  _should_ be wearing contacts, but doesn't and the others can't convince him to.

Marvin: He squeed at Jack's new frames and got a pair for himself in the same color. Before that, contacts.

Jackie: If he had been a teenager, he would have worn glasses. I feel like he has a red pair for reading, but mostly he goes without them.


	57. Favorite Pizza Toppings

Anti: He pretends to like anchovies, but really his favorite topping is black olives.

Chase: Pepperoni and extra cheese.

Schneep: Veggies. He doesn't really care which.

JJ: Sausage and anchovies.

Marvin: Anchovies with a capital A.

Jackie: Listen, I love him to death...but he is the heathen who gets pineapple on his pizza. And the others give him  _shit_ about it.


	58. Hair Color

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a chapter on this a while back, but my mental images of the egos have changed.

Anti: Dark green, just like Say Goodbye.

Chase: Brown with blonde tips.

Schneep: Light green.

JJ: Brown.

Marvin: Short brown ponytail, with the actual ponytail colored dark green.

Jackie: Brown. He considered getting his tips red at one point, but then Mark did it, and he didn't want to look like he was copying.


	59. Canon Comparison

Anti: Honestly, he's mostly the same: insane, murderous, and nasty. However, I feel like my version of him has more layers.

Chase: He is a LOT happier then canon Chase. His divorce with Stacy was peaceful and he got clean.

Schneep: On the flip side, he is much angrier and nastier then his canon counterpart. KJSE really affected him negatively, and he will never let it go.

JJ: Don't really have a lot to compare with, but I think he's a lot more down to earth and relatable.

Marvin: He is definitely cynical, and much more of a bitch. I don't like swearing, but that's the only way I can describe my version of Marvin.

Jackie: Much like my version of JJ, I think Jackie's a lot calmer and more down to earth.


End file.
